


I Kissed A Boy And I Liked It

by ialwayslikedthetie



Series: But where is the smut? [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adventures of Danny's Tongue, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Lust, M/M, Steve wasn't built to cope with this kind of torture, Workplace Relationship, chapstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialwayslikedthetie/pseuds/ialwayslikedthetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little short piece about Steve being tortured at work via The Adventures of Danny's Tongue</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Kissed A Boy And I Liked It

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my mind for ages, but thought it was too short to publish... but you know what? Screw it! Hahaha

Steve walked into Danny’s office without knocking, as per their custom, dropping the small item on his desk.

The blonde looked up from his paperwork, picking up the gift. “What’s this for?” he raised an eyebrow.

“It’s chapstick, Danno,” the SEAL gave him a withering look, “Most people put it on their lips?”

The detective chuckled. “Alright, Mr Sarcastic Bug-up-his-ass. Why are you giving it to _me_?”

He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his broad chest, and Steve followed the movement and swallowed hard. His lover’s arms were deliciously hot, and he just wanted to trace his fingers along the muscles.

“Because, Danny,” he grumbled, forcing himself to concentrate, “You obviously need it. I don’t think you even know you’re doing it half the time, but you are forever licking your lips, and you’re gonna dry them out, so...” he gestured helpfully at the small plastic tube on the desk.

“My lips don’t get dry, you know that babe...” The Jersey man gave him a dirty wink, which twisted something low in Steve’s stomach.

“I _know_ , Danno. But I need you to stop licking your lips...” He tried to give him a meaningful look, but Danny didn’t quite seem to get his drift.

“But my lips are fine, Ste-”

“Danny,” he interrupted firmly and leaned forward on the desk, lowering his voice to a growl, “I need you to _stop_. _Licking_. _Your_. _Lips_. In the _office_.”

The shorter man gazed up at him, and a look of realisation swept across his face. It was then replaced by a very naughty grin. “Ohhhh. Oh, I see...” he picked up the chapstick and waved it at his partner, before popping the lid off and running the moisturising balm across his lips very slowly, “Is that better?”

Steve clamped his mouth shut once he realised it was now hanging open. “I hate you. So much.”

He spun on his heel to the sounds of Danny’s giggles, and left quickly while trying to ignore the sudden rush of blood to his crotch. He went to hide in his office and think about something, _anything_ that wasn’t that tongue or those lips or that mouth.

Shit.

 

Two hours later and the Commander was briefing his team on the latest case at the tech table. Danny was standing at the back of the group, slick tongue intermittently appearing to glide across his lips in his usual unconscious habit. Again, he didn’t even seem to realise he was doing it.

It was very distracting, and the brunette had to throw all of his energy into focussing on addressing the team, looking at everyone else in favour of casting eyes on his boyfriend.

After Chin, Kono and Lou were sent off on their assigned tasks, the Navy man grabbed Danny by the arm and pulled him to one side.

“You’re still fucking _doing_ it,” he hissed, though his annoyance was tempered by the blonde’s lop-sided smile, “Did you not use the balm?”

His lover chuckled. “I’m sorry babe, I did. But you made one fatal error...”

Steve crossed his arms, defensively. “Oh yeah? What was that?”

The shorter man’s tongue flicked out again, darting across the soft pink skin, and his voice was a low, suggestive purr.

“Cherry chapstick tastes _delicious_...”

The SEAL stuttered. “Oh...” he cleared his throat, “Fuck...”

Seconds later, Danny was hauled into his boss’s office, and it wasn’t long before both of their lips tasted of cherry.

**Author's Note:**

> Cherry chapstick, oh yeah...


End file.
